beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Yamashita
Kane Yamashita is the leader of Team Psykick. He is a genius blader with a IQ of 200 Relationships Tyson Granger: Kane and Tyson notice that they have a lot in common (ex.: their spirit, their beyblading techniques, etc.) and they become friends during a beybattle. However, after the tie they did, Kane tells Tyson about the fact that they were recruited by Psykick and this leaves a bad impression on Tyson. Though when Team Psykick is defeated Kane and Tyson become friends again. Salima: It is hinted that Salima may have feelings for him. History Kane and the other Psykicks are shown to have been involved with Gideon before, but they're past remains unexplored. V-Force We meet Kane just before the Battle Tower Epoich. He and his team get out of the airport and while walking home they find Tysons grandfather in the river because he fell in the water while fishing. They rescue Tyson's grandpa, who is very thankful, then Tyson challenges Kane to a battle. It's a very intense battle that ended in a draw, as both blades seem to be equally matched. The scientists get Kane and company to use their Cyber Bit-Beasts. Jim went first, and the power was so great for him that he was droven insane. Kane and Salima were the last to go, but still remained a level of resistance to the Cyber Bit-Beast's extreme power. Kane was the last hurdle in the Battle Tower. Tyson was the last one to fight. Time for the world's ultimate rematch. Dragoon versus Cyber Dragoon. Cyber Dragoon grew so rapidly that by the end of the match Kane was struggling for control of his mind and Cyber Dragoon was like twice as big as Dragoon. Tyson, who was severely wounded because of the damage Dragoon had sustained, won the match, and freed Kane from Cyber Dragoon's powe rby destroying the Cyber Bit-beast. Unfortunately, the power waves Cyber Dragoon threw as it rapidly evolved had destroyed the structure of the Battle Tower, and Draceil was still trapped in side! Both beybladers destroy an important portion of the building in their battle so they have escape from that place. Since Kane is still weak from the fight, his friends have to carry him out. At the end of this, Kane and all his friends left to find themselves after what had happened. He returns in the Championship arc with Jim, but must forfeit their match with Tyson and Max due to they're blades being destroyed by King and Queen . G-Revolution Kane gets off a plane with Salama, Jim and Goki, returning from a trip. Character Description '''Team: '''Team Psykick '''Bit Beast: '''Kane’s Bit Beast, Cyber Dragoon, was made from the battle data of Dragoon and draws on its extra strength from Kane. '''Beyblade: '''CYBER DRAGOON '''Special Attack: '''PERFECT DELETE Gallery V-Force 180px-Kanebey.jpg|Kane with his original Beyblade kane2.jpg kane3.jpg Kane1.jpg kane4.jpg kane5.jpg kane6.jpg kane7.jpg kane8.jpg kane9.jpg KaneLater.jpg|Kane in the Championship arc KaneYamashita.png G Revolution KaneEnd.jpg|Kane at the end of the series Manga KaneManga.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Psykick Category:Male